


A Mistress of Disguise

by WestOrEast



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: With a nightclub that needs to be checked out, there's nobody better for the job than Robin. And he knows just how to go have a look around. As a cute girl, of course. That makes it so much easier to use his feminine charms to get into places.
Kudos: 15





	A Mistress of Disguise

**A Mistress of Disguise**

Robin looked at himself in the mirror. Yeah, he looked _good_. Anyone looking at him would think that the Teen Titans had three girls and two boys on the team. Not that he planned to let anyone see him with the rest of the team. It would kind of defeat the whole purpose of a disguise if he ran around with Raven and Cyborg and everyone else.

Robin thought that he looked _good_ in this green dress. He looked really good. And it only needed a little bit of padding and tucking to turn him into a beautiful girl that was sure to turn heads at the club. He nodded at his reflection and blew himself a kiss.

Dyed blonde hair, slightly overdone makeup, yeah, Robin looked like a party girl who was ready to get drunk and make bad decisions. He was sure that nobody at the club was going to see through this disguise. Robin had learned from the best, after all, and had plenty of chances to improve his skills ever since coming to join the Teen Titans.

Robin’s dick was locked away inside a chastity cage, just in case. He didn’t anticipate getting an erection, but better safe than sorry. He hadn’t dyed his hair, but he had styled it, to a popular cut among girls the age he was pretending to be. And with the makeup and everything, Robin looked the very image of a cute girl, out for some fun at a certain club.

And if all went well, nobody would ever realize that he wasn’t. They certainly wouldn’t realize that this cute girl had gotten into the back rooms and looked around for any documents about Night Crawler or that the giggling questions to the bartender would, with luck, reveal a lot more about what got served under the counter than the man thought he was giving away.

And if all that went as planned, then Robin and the rest of the Titans would be coming back for a _considerably_ more interesting visit in the near future. That thought put a smile on Robins’ face as he grabbed his purse and headed out the door.

It really had to be him who went undercover at the club. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were all too conspicuous. Raven might be able to disguise her body, but there was just no way that she was going to be able or willing to act like someone who went to clubs for fun. So the only possible choice was Robin. Not that he minded. The exact opposite, in fact.

He was ready. Robin headed for the door, intent on getting some information and having a good time.

*******

Robin looked around the club. It was crowded enough, though the main room could easily hold another fifty people. The music was pumping, people were dancing and drinking and having a good time. Which was all well and good and Robin should take Starfire out to a club that wasn’t connected with organized crime or supervillains sometime. But right now, his eyes were set on the door against one wall, with a bouncer standing right next to it and looking out over the crowd.

And that was who Robin needed to go and… make friends with. The kind of friends that this club was obviously set up to cater to. There were a _lot_ of seats along the walls that were in pretty deep shadow, where two or three people could get up to pretty much anything without being noticed. And were, as Robin had carefully observed. Just because he couldn’t see what was going on inside of the shadowy nooks didn’t mean that he couldn’t see men and women stumbling over each other as they pawed and groped each other as they went to the booths.

And if it could work for some drunk and horny people, why not someone who was thinking clearly? Robin just looked and acted like he was a lightweight who couldn’t hold his drink (he couldn’t, actually, which was why he hadn’t had anything to drink). He smiled widely and started towards the bouncer.

“Hey, mister,” Robin giggled as he pressed himself up against the man. He was a massive, bald man, wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed off his impressive muscles. Robin was certain that he could take them in a fight, though. Of course, if it came down to a fight, everything was going wrong. “Want to come and have some fun with me?”

“Sorry, miss,” the man said, giving Robin a glance before looking back out over the dance floor. “I’m working.”  
  
“Oh, come on,” Robin said with a grin as he pressed his chest up against the man. There wasn’t much of anything there, but the right amount of padding inside the cups of his dress sure could make it _seem_ like he had a decent rack. “You work at a night club and you don’t know how to have fun?” He laughed in a high-pitched tone, doing everything he could to sell the semi-drunk club girl act. “Don’t tell me these muscles,” Robin trailed his manicured fingers up along the man’s bare upper arm, pressing against the large, firm muscles there, “are all just for show?”  
  
The man was obviously wavering, glancing down at Robin, out at the dance floor and behind him, at the closed door. He just needed a little bit of a push. And Robin gave it to him, reaching down to run his hand up along the man’s thigh. It wasn’t towards his crotch, but it was still close enough that there was no way that the man could mistake it for anything else.

“Come on,” Robin whispered seductively. “Don’t you want to show a girl a good time?”  
  
That did it. The man glanced around and unlocked the door. He tugged Robin inside and quickly shut it behind him. Robin barely had time to glance around before he was getting hustled into a side room that was stacked with cardboard boxes.

“Okay, make it quick,” the bouncer said, his voice tense with lust and worry. “If I stay away for longer than a bathroom break…”  
  
“Trust me,” Robin said, smiling as he sank down to his knees, “if this goes quickly, it’s going to be because of you.”  
  
The bouncer frowned a bit at that but didn’t actually complain as Robin undid his pants and pulled his dick out. Robin smiled up at him again as he started to stroke the rod. It was already half-hard but it could do a lot better than that before Robin was going to wrap his lips around it. He looked down at the shaft as he stroked it, running his hand up and down along the length as his other hand went to cup the bouncer’s balls.

“W-what’s your name, anyway,” the bouncer asked.

“It’s Robin,” Robin said with a giggle.

The bouncer didn’t volunteer his own name and Robin didn’t bother to ask. Instead, he just kept on moving up and down, up and down, quickly getting the dick nice and hard for him to play with. Oh, this was going to be _fun_ , he could tell. He licked his lips and decided that it was time for the actual blowjob to start.

Robin leaned forward and ran his tongue along the shaft, feeling the hardness underneath his tongue and enjoying the taste. The bouncer washed himself often enough, Robin could tell. That was good, because it wasn’t something that, sadly, was a sure thing, as Robin had discovered. But he didn’t comment on that one way or another and just kept on licking, running his tongue from the tip all the way down to the base, feeling the man’s pubic hairs pressing against his chin and lips before he came back up.

It was a good thing that he had worn that chastity cage. If he hadn’t, the was the chance that the bouncer might make an inconvenient observation right about now. Instead, the crotch of Robin’s dress stayed nice and flat, his caged dick tucked away inside of his panties where it wasn’t going to bother anyone.

After a short while of licking the man’s dick, Robin was ready to start _sucking_ it. So he did exactly that, opening his mouth wide and sinking down along it, feeling the hot, hard shaft moving deeper and deeper into his mouth. And then into his throat, in one smooth, continuous motion.

The bouncer gasped at that, his hands coming down to clutch the sides of Robin’s head. Robin winked up at him and kept on going, showing off his deepthroat game. Robin had studied _hard_ to be able to manage that and he wanted to show off just how good at this sort of thing he really could be. So he kept on going, moving up and down, making sure that at least two inches of the man’s dick stayed inside of his mouth at all times as he gave the bouncer a really _good_ blowjob.

Robin was no stranger to sucking cock. In fact, he was willing to bet that he was giving this man the best blowjob he was ever going to get in his life, unless he somehow met Starfire. And given the near certainty that Robin or one of the other Titans was going to end up beating this guy up when they came to raid the club, this could be considered a preemptive apology.

Robin kept on bouncing up and down the man’s dick, feeling the thick shaft reaching deep inside of his mouth and down his throat, making his neck bulge outwards from the size of the dick he was sucking. Then he did it again and again, making sure that he could do his best and that the man would enjoy the orgasm he was obviously going to be having soon.

“Fuck, this is the best night of my life,” the bouncer said, leaning back a rack of supplies. “You really know what you’re doing with a dick.”  
  
Robin smiled around the dick and kept on going, moving up and down, sucking the shaft, feeling it getting nice and big inside of his mouth and starting to twitch. He wasn’t going to last much longer, Robin could tell.

Robin was starting to feel a bit worked up himself. But there was just no time or way for him to take care of his own dick. It was going to have to stay locked away inside of his small, tight green cage and wait until he got back to the Titan Tower. And possibly even later than that, if he went to Starfire for some fun instead of going back to his own room to take care of the lust he was feeling. Whatever the case, though, it was going to be hours and hours before Robin would be able to do anything about the lust he was feeling and was completely unable to do anything about.

“I’m going to cum,” the bouncer said, rocking his hips back and forth. “Oh, you amazing little slut, I’m going to cum right down your fucking throat!”  
  
Robin giggled around the dick in his mouth and nodded shallowly. He pushed his head further and further forward, until he had swallowed every single inch of the bouncer’s dick. He could feel the man’s balls rubbing against his chin. And then he started to lick the shaft inside of his mouth with his tongue, doing his absolute best to make the man cum.

It didn’t take much to manage that. After pretty much no time at all, the man was groaning, his hands digging into the sides of Robins’ head as his dick pulsed and twitched inside of Robin’s mouth and throat.

Robin could feel the hot cum shooting down his throat and landing inside of his stomach. It felt pretty nice, all things considered. Really, it felt more than nice. Robin liked the feeling, although he wouldn’t have minded the chance to savor the cum either, to let it pool on his tongue and to maybe open his mouth and let the bouncer see it before he swallowed.

“Wow,” the bouncer said, pulling his dick out of Robin’s mouth and leaning backwards against the rack. “That was amazing.” He wiped his forehead clear of sweat. “Thank you, Robin. I don’t know if I’ve ever gotten a blowjob that good.”  
  
“No problem, mister,” Robin said with a flirtatious giggle as he appreciated the bit of salty flavor he had gotten from the man pulling his dick out of Robin’s mouth.

Robin rose to his feet and got himself presentable. It didn’t take much time before he was ready. Then he planted a quick kiss on the man’s cheek and slipped right of the door. The bouncer watched him go with a smile on his face and didn’t do anything to stop him.

And now Robin was free in the back rooms of the club. He cracked his knuckles and smiled. It was time to get down to _work_ and see what he could find about Night Crawler. Glancing back and forth, Robin headed for the basement. Nine times out of ten, any supervillain stuff would be going on downstairs. Robin wasn’t sure why, but it was the case. And in the remaining ten percent, nine times out of ten for _that_ , it would be a death ray or mind control beam popping out of the building’s roof to enslave the city or shoot down a passenger jet or something. That was _way_ outside of Night Crawler’s budget or skill set, though, so Robin wasn’t too worried.

The halls back here were mostly empty. Robin could hear some sounds coming from the rooms on either side of the halls, but he didn’t stop to check what, exactly, was going on inside of them. The lustful moaning from half of them provided a good clue, anyway. Instead, he just kept to the shadows and avoided the few cameras that were around the place as he looked for the staircase.

There, at the end of the hall. Robin grinned and headed for it, smiling to himself at how _well_ this was going. He didn’t actually comment on it, though. He had spent enough time with Raven to know that there were actual entities of bad luck and that they _were_ attracted to displays of overconfidence.

“Who are you?”  
  
See? If Robin had said something about how this was all going to plan, whoever was behind him would have shot at him instead of asking a question. Robin turned around, smiling. And even managed to keep on smiling when he saw who was there.

It was Night Crawler, in the flesh. He was a rather short, tubby sort for a supervillain, with a generic claw symbol on his full-face helmet. Not a single sign of worms or anything and Robin still wasn’t sure if Night Crawler had known about the double-meaning in his name when he started out.

“Oh, um, hi,” Robin said with a giggle. “I think I got a bit lost. Do you know where Tony is?”  
  
“Tony? You mean-,” Night Crawler shook his head and started for Robin. “Never mind that. How did you get back here?”  
  
“I told you,” Robin said, pouting as he looked down at Night Crawler, mentally weighing the pros and cons of trying to knock out Night Crawler right here and now and hauling him down to the station. “Tony said to meet him back here for some fun.”  
  
“I really do have to have a talk about being horny during business hours,” Night Crawler said with a sigh, shaking his head and making the metal helmet shift from side to side in a comical manner. Robin didn’t let any hint of amusement show on his face, though. “You’re going to come with me, girlie.”  
  
“To meet Tony?” Robin asked, following after Night Crawler as his heels clacked on the tiled floor.

“Hehehe, yeah,” Night Crawler said in a chuckle that would have put a normal girl on edge. Robin was leaning hard into being a bimbo too dim to understand why anyone might be upset about him being here, though, and kept on following him. “I’ll take you to him.”  
  
Robin nodded and followed along as Night Crawler went down the stairs into the basement. This really was coming up good for Robin, wasn’t it? Who knew? Robin might just be able to get Night Crawler to boast about his secret plans and resources, which would make clean-up _so_ much easier.

Robin looked around the basement as he went down into it. It looked to be a maze of small rooms and corridors, even worse than the back rooms of the club above them. He could see three doors just from right here on the stairs. He wondered what was behind all of them and if Night Crawler had set up these rooms or just inherited them.

“Through here,” Night Crawler said, opening one door and waving Robin through.

Robin went through with a smile and was quite pleased to see that this looked like Night Crawler’s office. The claw symbol on the desk was tacky, but at least it helped confirm that Robin was in the right place. He turned around and tilted his head to the side as he stared at Night Crawler.

“Thanks, mister,” Robin said in his best blonde bimbo voice.

“While we wait for Tony to show up,” Night Crawler said, not having done a single _thing_ to indicate that he had summoned the unknown Tony, “maybe we can keep each other company. I’m,” his slightly muffled voice took on a tone of pride from behind the black metal helmet, “Night Crawler. I run this club.”  
  
“Gosh, really?” Robin said with a gasp. “You own all of this?”  
  
“Yes,” Night Crawler said, beaming with pride as he swung his hand around to take in everything. “And this is just the start! Soon, all of the West Coast will be underneath my control as I spread my tendrils through every city in all three states!”  
  


Robin nodded along, oohing and aahing at the appropriate moments as Night Crawler boasted about his rather optimistic plan that didn’t seem to account for anyone trying to stop him or noticing what he was doing.

“Gosh, Mr. Crawler,” Robin said in a breathless, excited tone of voice. “It sounds like you have everything all planned out.”  
  
“Well, I don’t like to brag,” Night Crawler said, despite having done just that for the past five minutes, “but the world has never seen someone with my powers and abilities before!” He took a step closer to Robin, the dozenth such step during his little speech. “And I can be good to those who serve me.”

Robin blinked and acted like he didn’t know what Night Crawler was getting at. Inside, he was weighing the odds and deciding that Night Crawler would be a _lot_ easier to arrest and spirit away if he was worn out from an orgasm. And he was sure that he could provide one.

Which was a good thing, since Night Crawler was starting to get handsy. One of his gloved hands was sliding down Robin’s side and the other was at his chest.

“Oh, what a magnificent pair of breasts,” Night Crawler said, squeezing the padding through the dress. “I’ve never felt a better pair before!”  
  
Robin had to make himself stay silent at that and just giggled, pressing his chest up against Night Crawler’s hand while running his own hands over the supervillain’s body. He was pretty sure that he could take Night Crawler right now, but _pretty sure_ and one hundred percent confident weren’t the same things. Better to wait a little while longer (and Robin was quite sure that it _would_ just take a little while) and wrap things up without any muss or fuss whatsoever. Actually, there would be a bit of muss, but nothing some tissues couldn’t take care of.

Night Crawler pulled his helmet up enough to kiss Robin. Robin wasn’t sure how he was still able to see through the metal, but that _really_ wasn’t his problem. Instead, he kept on kissing the other man, displaying quite a bit more skill at it than Night Crawler was. And it felt pretty nice, too. With the man’s hands on his body, Robin could feel his dick once more trying to stir into life, only to be defeated by the unyielding confines of the tight plastic cage wrapped around his straining dick.

“Oh, you’re so beautiful, girlie,” Night Crawler moaned. “I’m going to enjoy this.”  
  
He started to fiddle with his belt. Robin panted for breath as he stared at the shorter man. He was feeling pretty turned on himself.

“Sorry,” Robin said, making a sad face. “It’s that time of the month for me. But don’t worry!” He twisted around and lifted his dress up while lowering his panties _just_ enough. “We can still have some fun.”  
  
There was a moment of silence behind Robin and he worried that he might have pushed too far too fast. Then he felt a pair of hands grabbing his hips and he had to smile. Hook, line and sinker.

“

Robin moaned as he felt Night Crawler slid into his ass. Robin had prepared for this, of course. He had cleaned himself out and lubed himself up, knowing that something like this might end up happening. But Night Crawler, for all that he was short and a bit fat, did have a pretty impressive dick. Robin could _really_ feel it as it pressed deeper and deeper inside of him, stretching him out and filling him up.

It felt good, of course. Robin spread his legs and grabbed the desk, moaning as he felt the supervillain behind him start to rock back and forth. His dick was nicely stretching out Robin’s rear, just the same way that one of Starfire’s toys would. Robin groaned as he pushed backwards.

His dick was _really_ trying to get hard now, but it just wasn’t managing it. It was staying soft and small inside of his cage, no matter how hard it tried to get erect. And that was for the better, really. Robin just kept on moaning as he felt Night Crawler stretching him out and making Robin feel _very_ good as he got fucked.

“Fuck, you have a great ass, girl,” Night Crawler said, giving it a firm slap.

Robin nodded. He _did_ have a great butt. It wasn’t quite as good as Starfire’s, but it was still better than Raven’s, according to a popularity poll they had conducted one day at a significantly more legitimate night club than this one. Nice and big and firm, perfect for grabbing and squeezing. Just like Night Crawler was doing right now, in fact. The way his hands were digging into Robin’s rear was making Robin feel _very_ good as he got fucked, adding another lovely little thing to everything that Robin was feeling.

And Night Crawler was starting to really pump back and forth, sliding in and out of Robin’s rear faster and faster, setting a rapid pace. It felt _good_. It felt really good and Robin was feeling the lust bubbling up inside of him as he got fucked. This was going to be _nice_. He just might cum from it!  
  
Robin hoped that if he did cum, he would at least be able to recover faster than Night Crawler would, so that the plan he had would go off without a hitch. Robin could improvise, of course, but why take that chance? At least he was in better shape than Night Crawler and should recover with ease.

“Oh, fuck me, sir,” Robin moaned, pushing his butt back against Night Crawler and feeling the thick shaft spreading his ass apart. “Please, it feels so good inside of me!”  
  
“I bet it does, you little whore,” Night Crawler said, groping Robin’s ass. “God, you’re so damn _tight_.”  
  
Robin nodded and reached behind himself to spread his cheeks apart, to let Night Crawler _see_ his shaft as it pumped in and out of Robin’s tight little hole. Starfire always loved it when he did that and he doubted that Night Crawler was going to be any different.

Robin was squeaking and moaning as he felt the shaft hammering in and out of him over and over again. It was feeling so damn _good_. Robin loved how he felt whenever he got to take a cock in his ass. The feeling was amazing, having it reach so _deep_ inside of him, so damn deep. Robin couldn’t do anything but moan and squeak and squeal as he got fucked and used and turned into a _toy_.

Feeling a shaft reaching deep inside of Robin, hollowing him out, it always felt so _good_. Robin moaned and closed his eyes, seeing depraved visions dancing across his mind’s eye as he felt the thick dick stretching him out, impaling him and making Robin _melt_ as he got fucked again and again. It always felt so wonderful to get fucked. To get held down and used and screwed and made to cum.

And Robin, despite knowing the risks, knew that he was getting pretty close to an orgasm. Any minute now, he was going to cum. He was going to cum and it was going to feel so _good_. His cage was twitching around as his dick tried its best to grow and get erect. It just couldn’t, but it still felt nice, in soul if not in body, to know that Robin’s body was trying to get an erection. If he had been with Starfire, he would have cradled his dick and stroked his hairless, sensitive balls. Instead, Robin just gripped the edge of the desk tightly, feeling the pleasure mounting inside of him.

And listening to the sounds of Night Crawler behind him. He was obviously enjoying himself as well, really fucking Robin’s ass hard and fast. Every thrust sent his dick spearing deep inside of Robin’s ass and made Robin feel so _very_ good as he got filled up. It made Robin keep on moaning as he got fucked and used and made to feel like everything was right with the world as he got fucked.

“This ass is the best I’ve ever fucked,” Night Crawler moaned. “Fuck, it’s like it was made for taking cock.”  
  
“Go on,” Robin moaned, “fill me up like you know you want to.”  
  
He pushed backwards against Night Crawler, doing his best to wring ever drop of sensation out from Night Crawler’s relentless fucking that he could. Robin could feel his nipples stiffening, digging into the padding. Oh, he was feeling good! He was about to cum, Robin knew. And from the sounds that Night Crawler was making, the supervillain would be cumming soon as well. They just might even cum together.

Night Crawler squeezed down on Robin’s ass, digging his hands into the younger boy’s rear, making his large cheeks shift around. The sound he made at that made Robin shiver, in addition to what he was already feeling from the dick opening him up and making him feel good.

The entire desk was rocking now, from the force of Night Crawler’s thrusts. And Robin still wanted more. He was close, he was so close, he just needed a few more seconds. Or another swat on the ass, which was what he got.

Night Crawler grunted as he shoved his dick deep inside of Robin. Robin moaned, feeling his sensitive prostate getting pushed against. And that was enough to make him cum. It felt _good_ , it felt really good as Robin’s caged dick squirted a few shots of cum into his panties. And Night Crawler was still behind him, still stretching Robin out and still getting him _ready_.

And then Night Crawler was cumming as well. Robin gasped for breath, his eyes going wide as he felt the semen flooding his rear. There was so _much_ of it. And it felt so good. It felt _really_ good and Robin couldn’t do much more than moan as he felt himself get filled _up_ , filled up with so much cum. Of course, even a small amount of cum felt like a lot when it was inside of his butt.

Robin’s feet beat against the floor, almost twisting an ankle in his heels as he felt the pleasure rise up inside of him. He was gasping for breath and could feel sweat pouring down his face as he felt the two orgasms shaking inside of him. There was so _much_ to them and they felt so good. He loved the way they were making him feel. It was the best. It was the absolute _best_ and Robin was feeling like he was climbing up to heaven with the pleasure inside of him.

Night Crawler sounded like he was in the exact same situation. He was breathing pretty heavily and his hands were squeezing down on Robin’s hips pretty tightly as he stayed with his dick buried inside of Robin.

Finally, Night Crawler slowly pulled himself out of Robin. Robin shivered and moaned, feeling the dick sliding out of him. And the cum following it.

“That, that was great,” Night Crawler said, slowly crossing around the desk and slumping down in his chair. “I’ve never had a girl so willing to do anal.”  
  
Robin just smiled at him. He could feel the load of cum inside of his panties. Then he pulled his underwear up and could feel the _other_ load of semen dribbling into his underwear from the rear. That kind of felt nice as well.

“I’m not like other girls,” Robin said with a smile. “You should know that by now, mister.”

And he just might be finding out how different Robin could be in time. Then again, maybe not.


End file.
